My Chess Partner
by CaptainSeaWater
Summary: Sierra had a false twin. Percy is her true twin. Percy and Sierra become forgotten because of their half siblings. They run away and make a new life by the Atlantic shore with training and chess. They get a vision of Gaea's minions attacking CHB and make the most epic comeback ever in history.
1. Chapter 1

Sierra Pov.

My twin brother Sammy and my dad were playing with their falcons. Me? I have a hawk. Well, you see my dad is a falconer. He took me and Sammy to get falcon pets. My bird I didn't have to do anything. His name is Tory. Tory's a beautiful bird, bright gold feathers, a proud head, many falcon (or hawk) owners had wanted him and offered big prices for him. I had rejected all of them. You see, Tory is not a pet like to other people. He's more like a friend.

I still didn't understand how my brother is my twin. I mean we are totally different. I have black hair he has brown hair, I have sea green eyes, he has hazel eyes. We also are different in personality. I'm calm and hyper. He's hyper all the time.

School is difficult for me. I go to Yancy academy. You see I'm diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. Sammy? He's isn't. My best friend Don, was waiting for me on the bus. The school used to be a boarding school. But now, its just a public school. My arch enemy, Larrise, was waiting for me. She was spitting spit balls at Don. "Hey Larrise! Your spreading to much germs," I said she smirked. I was never good at insults. " Well hawk girl,"she sneered. " What do you care about the loser." "Thanks for stopping," I replied. She fumed at my reply of coarse I was good at back talk. At school we were having a field trip. All my field trips went wrong.

After the field trip,

"Hey don!" l yelled. You see at the field trip our assistant teacher had turned into a weird winged lady with a horrifying face and she had tried to kill me. Don had kicked my maniac teacher in the wing saving me. He also explained that the greek gods were real and that I was a demigod. I still had trouble believing it. I sighed as I catched up with Don. Good thing Tory was with me. He was flying over us. He was so faithful. I couldn't understand why Don looked terrified when he saw Tory. Tory was a loving creature. Finally we got past a pine tree and a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes that looked familiar. He killed the hellhounds that were chasing me. He killed them like it was an art like the graceful art. He turned toward and his eyes widened and said slowly," Hi, my name's Percy Jackson and i'm a son of Poseidon."


	2. Chapter 2

Sierra Pov.

I stared at him. He spoke as if being a child of Poseidon was lousy. Then a thought came to me like a hurricane. I gasped. Percy looked at me curiously. "Percy," I asked slowly. "Is it possible that we're twins?" Percy shrugged his shoulders," I honestly don't know, but it is possible." Percy turned to don as if to say do we look alike. Don looked at our faces back and forth and gasped," You guys do look alike! Maybe you guys _are_ twins." Then I thought for a moment," But don, now that I think about it I would have to be a daughter of Poseidon, besides, don't all children of Poseidon probably don't have green eyes." Don shook his furiously and kept saying that we were twins. Percy led me to the mess hall. (Thought I call it a buffet) People started staring at Percy and me and kept saying "Percy has a twin?" I sighed this was going to be a long day.

Once I sat at the Hermes table people Percy gasped. I stared in confusion and started asking what did I do and apologizing. He pointed about my head and I stared at it astonished. It was a hologram of a gleaming trident. My first thought was Percy. Percy face looked as if he couldn't believe it. I mouthed _Is it possible? _He nodded his head. A horse guy trotted up to me and said, "Hello new camper, my name is Chiron, the same centaur from the stories, you will be moved to cabin three, Poseidon's cabin." His eyes twinkled with amusement and experiment at the same time. So I knew better than to question him. A falcon cry entered the air. Archers drew their bows. I looked up and saw Tory. I whistled and ignored the stunned campers gaze. Tory came and huffed as if to say I not your pet but your friend. One of my sibling cried," That's a Torronto falcon, KILL IT!" I stared at my sibling as if he/she was crazy. "He's my friend," I told her. People quieted down and returned to their eating. Percy walked over to me and said jokingly ," Welcome to my lousy family, family." I laughed. "So, where did you get this falcon?" he asked me. I shrugged," He came to me on a falconing business." He stared at me confusingly. I quickly explained to him that my mom was a falconer. He nodded his head.

People started to take interest in me, Briefly. My siblings took over that once I started feeling at home. I soon was forgotten, nobody looked at me anymore. Everybody acted as if I was invisible. I confessed this all to Percy. I told Percy all my feelings and secrets. Percy seems to be the only one I can trust. He acts so brotherly toward me.

That night I asked Percy that if he ever was forgotten. Once I said that his face immediately darkened. I took that as a yes and rested my head on his shoulders. A flash a bright light appeared in front of us. Percy took out is pen/sword he called riptide quickly. In the light's place stood three old ladies knitting three socks. Percy immediately drew back riptide turning it into a pen. We were in 3 old ladies presence who are specifically called the Fates.


	3. Chapter 3

Sierra Pov.

Percy and I plan to runaway tonight. We are going to the edge of an Atlantic beach with a tiki hut. It is going to be an awesome vacation until we find a home.

We are finally here! No more ugly siblings! What a relief! Percy and I play chess all the time. I wonder if anyone has figured out we are gone? Meh, it doesn't matter, as long me and Percy has freedom!

We finally find a decent apartment and settle down. Percy says the Olympics are coming up and that he wants to enter to get money. I told him I don't care. By saying this percy gives me a mischievious glint in his eyes and his signature smile. He asked me what I going to do. I tell him I going to do art. He smiles at me. He is still my carefree brother. Finally I ask him if he wants to go back to the mythology world. He answers," Sierra, I will always remain loyal to them to the death." "good," I tell him.

2 years later

I'm famous! So is Percy! We both become famous. I become a famous artist he becomes a famous swimmer. Life is so good.

At Camp Half-Blood…

Annabeth Pov.

I am starting to regret dumping Percy. I going to find him and say sorry and ask if we can become friends. I start walking toward Percy's Cabin to only find him missing. I feel a heavy guilt fall upon me. Oh Percy where are you!

At Olympus

Hestia Pov.

I feel sad and lonely since percy is gone. He is such a carefree and loving boy. The gods are arguing again. Maybe I should confess. I look over to Apollo. He has been twitching a lot. Maybe he also has found out Percy is gone. I wonder. "SILENCE," boomed my younger brother. I sigh. I am going to confess on this meeting. "Brother," I said softly. All the counsel turn toward me.

" Have you noticed Percy is gone?"

"What you mean?" Zeus asks.

"He has disappeared for 2 years and you haven't noticed?"

The whole counsel is stunned except for Apollo and Hermes. "Do you know why he went," I ask. He shook his red faced head. "He was forgotten, betrayed by his friends, he felt like he was disowned by his own father," I pause. "His mother and her fiancée was killed." "You never knew?"


	4. A note

**AN**

**Sorry for those who like my story so far!**

**But I have a writer's block. Those who would like to adopt this story feel free! **


	5. Chapter 4

Sierra pov

Percy and I have made great progress. We're rich, we do our duty. One day Percy was swimming and I were painting. A knock was heard on our door. Once I opened the door I blacked out.

Percy Pov.

I heard a scream, Sierra's scream. I quickly put on a t-shirt and ran to my sister's cry. When I reached there my heart broke into 1 million pieces once more. There was my sister dead on the floor. I immediately slashed the enemy and collapsed sobbing. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I remembered what my sister said about Camp Half-Blood, Olympus, and the gods. I was going to fulfill her wish I will go back to Camp Half- Blood and make use of myself.


End file.
